


Sammy's Got a Gun Kink

by Siancore



Series: Sambucky Bingo [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bratty!Sam Wilson, D/s Relationship Dynamic, Dirty Talk, Dom!Bucky Barnes, Dominant/submissive Relationship Dynamic, Explicit Language, Gun Kink, Gun play, M/M, Military Kink, Power Dynamics, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Sub!Sam Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: Ever since the day Bucky found out about Sam's kink, they talked about every little thing they liked sexually; everything that got them going. Sam liked it rough; Sam liked being bossed around. And Bucky? Hell, he liked giving Sam what he wanted; especially when he begged so pretty for it. Besides, when you had a sweetheart as lovely as Sam Wilson, you couldn’t say no.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Sambucky Bingo [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561825
Comments: 13
Kudos: 97





	Sammy's Got a Gun Kink

**Author's Note:**

> For the Gun Kink Square on my Sambucky Bingo Card.  
> Please note: While Sam has the gun kink, at no point does he touch, or have a gun aimed at him.

Sam didn’t usually talk about where it started, his fascination with gun play. His interest could be traced back to basic training where he and the other young men had to clean their weapons routinely. A few of them would have these silly little contests: See who could dismantle, and then put their sidearms back together quickest. The stakes were raised when they added another element to the contest: Who could do it quickest while another guy was sucking them off. Sam never cared about being the quickest, but he did love to suck dick back then. And some things never really changed.

Bucky discovered Sam’s kink one day when he was cleaning his gun at the kitchen table:

_He was so focussed on the task at hand that it took him by surprise when Sam slid from the chair and ducked under the table. He was undoing Bucky’s zipper in no time and lapping his tongue over his length before he knew what was happening._

_“Sam? Baby, what’re you –oh, shit.”_

_“Shhh,” Sam proffered. “Keep doin’ what you’re doin’. I got you.”_

Ever since that day, they talked about every little thing they liked sexually; everything that got them going. Sam liked it rough; Sam liked being bossed around. And Bucky? Hell, he liked giving Sam what he wanted; especially when he begged so pretty for it. Besides, when you had a sweetheart as lovely as Sam Wilson, you couldn’t say no.

He had to admit, he was intrigued by Sam’s gun kink. The night Sam told him about his antics at basic training, he was more turned on than he expected he would be while listening to his sweet Sam give all the explicit details, blow-by-blow. A churning sense of jealousy settled deep down in his stomach at the thought of his baby being with other guys, but he proceeded to fuck Sam so good and hard that his Sammy could barely remember his own name, let alone some boys from his past.

While they did indulge from time-to-time with some gun play thrown in with some power play, it didn’t happen that often. When it did, Sam was aching for it; Sam was begging for it. And Bucky couldn’t deny him.

Presently, the sound of the metal clanking and clicking together got Sam’s attention. It was a languid Sunday afternoon, and Bucky was cleaning the small arsenal he kept inside their apartment. Sam was feeling quite aroused and formulated a plan. He got changed and set about seducing his boyfriend. Sam leaned against the doorjamb and eyed Bucky as he finished cleaning his weapon (one of many strewn across their bed) and started to piece it back together.

“What ya doin’, Sarge?” asked Sam in a sing-song voice that caused the corner of Bucky’s lip to turn up into a crooked smile.

“You can see what I’m doin’, baby,” Bucky replied, while continuing his task, and not looking up.

Sam slinked into the room. As he got closer, Bucky lifted his gaze and said, “ _Fuck,_ honey, you look _real_ nice today. _”_

He was wearing the pink harness thong Bucky had gifted him for his birthday. The vibrant color of the undergarment was set striking against his deep, rich skin tone. He wore it when he was feeling playful; Bucky could tell from the look in his eyes that he was feeling very playful.

“Thank you, Sarge,” said Sam as he inched closer and kneeled on the carpeted floor. He shifted nearer to Bucky and rested both arms to the bed while leaning his head on his arms. He batted his eyelids and looked up at his boyfriend. Bucky looked down at his baby and smiled again.

“You need somethin’, pretty boy?” asked Bucky, as he continued to clean the gun that Sam was now eyeing.

Sam smiled and then ran his fingers over Bucky’s thigh. He just liked the way Bucky’s nimble fingers handled the cool, grey metal of the pistol. He massaged the strong leg muscles before shifting his palm toward the waistband of Bucky’s sweatpants.

“Use your words, Sammy.”

“I want you to put something in my mouth,” said Sam as he tugged at the band of the pants. “Your gun or your cock, Sarge; I just want something hard there to suck on. Please? I want it in my mouth.”

“I’m busy, sweet boy,” said Bucky, quirking his eyebrow a little, but remaining stern with Sam.

Sam, playing the brat so well, let his head fall back to the bed, pouted, and looked at Bucky through those goddamn pretty lashes. He stroked his fingers along the inside of Bucky’s thigh and gave him the most pleading look he could manage. Bucky inhaled deeply, and then tilted his head to the side.

“You’re too goddamn lovely, Sammy,” he said, reaching a hand over to lightly stroke Sam’s face. “But I gotta put these guns back together.”

“Aww,” said Sam, pouting even more. “Let’s play a game while you do it, then.”

“What game?” asked Bucky, knowing in which direction it was heading.

“How about, you put your cock in my mouth?” said Sam, massaging his leg again. “And if I can get you off before you put the gun back together, then you have to lay me on the bed, with the guns, and raw me.”

Bucky licked his lips.

“And what happens if I put it together _before_ you get me off?” he asked, feeling his dick already set hard from anticipation.

“Then you can do whatever you like to me,” said Sam with a devilish smile. “Whatever you like, Sarge. Have me any way you want me. Have any hole. With your dick or your gun. Just fuckin’ destroy me, _please._ ”

“Fuck,” said Bucky. “I can’t say no to you.”

Sam smiled and licked his lips before saying, “Thanks, Sarge.”

Bucky drew his pants down off his hips, moved so that his baby could have better access, and then freed his erection from his underwear. Sam eyed him hungrily while shifting his position, too. He watched as Bucky stroked his cock a moment, before leaning closer and kissing his shaft; he could smell the cleaning oil on Bucky’s hand and his dick twitched. He took hold of his boyfriend’s length and waited for him to get the parts of one of the dismantled sidearms to put back together.

“Ready?” said Sam, while smiling up at Bucky, his plump lips dangerously close to the other man’s smooth crown.

Ready,” said Bucky, as he looked down at his lovely Sammy holding his hardness in his soft hands. Bucky knew full well that regardless of who the victor of their little game was, he was going to fuck Sam good and hard on the bed covered in guns. Because when your sweetheart was as beautiful as his Sammy was, you just had to give him what he wanted.


End file.
